1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of backing up of data in computer systems and more specifically to an apparatus and method for providing periodic data backups while reducing the risk of data corruption or loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of computer systems have a need to create periodic backups of their production data while minimizing the storage used, the impact on the production I/O and the time that the backups are dependent on the production data. Minimizing the storage capacity used and the impact the chosen backup management mechanism has on the production data are obvious requirements for most users. Minimizing the time that backups are dependent on the production data is a requirement that comes from a user's need to protect backup data from loss of the production data. While the backups are dependent on the production data the system is protected from corruption of the production data but is not protected from its loss.